Twist and Turns Through the Bloody Night
by Shimmering Sapphire
Summary: Who knew that those once innocent boys were corrupted. Is there a way to fix their rottened hearts. Could the girls renew them or will they become one of the victims of their nighttime murders. Who knew they could go this far? The girls will find out that lights at night won't always brighten their path, but could leave them in a forever darkness. (OCxOC. reds, blues, and greens)
1. Characters

Girls:

Name: Bluebell Utonium

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5'8

Color scheme of outfits: light navy blue, lavandar, silver

Counterpart: Blaze

Pop star name: Burn Plutonium

Color scheme of outfits: dark navy blue, black, dark purple, gray

Name: Blossom Utonium

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6

Color scheme of outfits: pink and white

Counterpart: Brick

Pop star name: Berserk Plutonium

Color scheme of outfits: Hot pink, red, black

Name: Buttercup Utonium

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5'7

Color scheme of outfits: lime green and black

Counterpart: Butch

Pop star name: Brute Plutonium

Color scheme of outfits: all shades of green, black, and gray

Name: Bubbles

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5

Color scheme of outfits: baby blue, silver, and white

Counterpart: Boomer

Pop star name: Brat Plutonium

Color scheme of outfits: dark blue, black, and gray

Guys:

Popstar and normal name: Blaze Jojo

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 6'4

Color scheme of outfits: dark navy blue and black

Counterpart: Bluebell

Popstar and normal name: Brick Jojo

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 6'2

Color scheme of outfits: red and black

Counterpart: Blossom

Popstar and normal name: Butch Jojo

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 6'3

Color scheme of outfits: forest green and black

Counterpart: Buttercup

Popstar and normal name: Boomer Jojo

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 6'1

Color scheme of outfits: dark and black

Counterpart: Bubbles


	2. Prologue

It was was quiet, as quiet as it could get, throughout the small town called Townsville, too quiet for a normal night. It was pouring so hard you could barely see anything in front of you. In the distance a splash, splash, splash was heard along with the sound of heels clicking rapidly against the asphalt approaching a nearby alleyway. It sounded as if that someone was running, but from what?

"Help, someone help me!" A woman's cry of fright should've been heard for a mile, but the pouring rain muffled it out and it barely carried a few inches in front of her. Soon slower splashes could be heard along with some chuckling as it followed the woman. It sounded as if there were more than one there following hwr. "Someone please help me!" It was going to be too late, even if someone had heard her screams, she was going to die no matter what. The woman kept running until she got to a wall and there was no escape now.

"This should be fun boys." Red eyes glowed into the darkness along with dark blue, forest green, and the deepest shade of navy blue colored eyes. (A/N- I just love using my OCs in the stories. :D) "Who should get this fine woman to kill." It seemed as if the red eyed guy was talking and he said to kill maliciously.

"We should all have a bit of fun with her." The green eyed guy said. He smirked as he stared at the woman's shaking and shivering body. It could've been from the cold or from fright. The green eyed guy wished it was both of them. Fright just got him riled up and her shivering body made it seem if she knew what they were about to do. He knew she must've known this was her fate with them, and he hope she wouldn't struggle. She was making this worse on herself as this made the four to kill her more.

"What do you want with me?" He voice shrieked out, but they all knew she knew what was going to happen. She was too frightened to keep her voice from quivering since she knew.

"Just working on our abilities to kill those bitches who all of the town just seem to love. We need some practice so you shall be one of our many victims." All the guys chuckled as they approached from all directions caging her in. "This is the first time we will work together. Do you wish for slow and painful or quick or painless." The dark blue eyes guy said with a chuckle. "Oh wait, we decide your fate and it is whatever appeases us at the moment"

The navy blue eyes guy lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. "Slow and painful. No one can hear her cry of help in this pouring rain meaning we can get as much time as we need to finish the deed." They soon began to work. Her cries and screams barely made it a few inches in front of her. She wondered how they could hear each other through this loud pouring rain, but she just needed to worry about herself. She wanted to live longer and she began to struggle. Struggling just made it worse as more pain coursed through her. (A/NI don't want to get into details of the gory part although I could, but won't. Sorry if that disappoints you guys)

The woman was barely alive now, clinging onto her last string of life. Her body was limp against the wall "Humans, such an inferior race to us. Everyone is no match for us. We shall kill who we like whenever we want and no one can stop us without meeting the same fate" The red eyed guy chuckled as he wiped away the blood from his lips. No he did not drink her blood, but with the blood that covered his hands it seemed to make its way to his face and he wasn't the only one. The rain soon stopped and he stared at the work he accomplished with his brothers. Her guts were here and there and it looked magnificent in his eyes. The blood was dripping from her body from the many holes from her once one piece body.

Even with this she was still alive. The twitches of her fingers, the barely noticeable heave of her chest, but this didn't stand with the guys. The green eyed guy swung his leg back then swung forward with so much force when it made contact with her neck it snapped and her head wasn't in the right direction. The bone broke so bad that it went straight through her neck piercing her wind pipe. When they looked down at her, her mouth was open in a silent scream, but she was dead. Oh how much fun this was for them. They couldn't stop, not even after this being there twentieth one.

The red eyed guy stared at the dead woman for a moment with a smirk before he dabbed his finger into her blood and began to write on the wall. A message to those powerpuff girls. How those girls made them sick. This was going to be the first person they left behind. All the other were burned to a crisp for so long it turned them to ash.

The sun started rising and they wondered away with chuckles. The words seemed hauntingly, but it was dark. It was too hard to read. What did it say?


	3. Chapter One

Blubell's P.O.V

"Bluebell" a soft voice called out in my dream. "Bluebell" the voice seemed to be getting louder each time my voice was called out. I tried to respond, but words weren't making it past my lips and if they did they were inaudible. My dream went to pleasant to nightmarish in mere minutes.

The nightmare was horrid. My sisters, my friends, my father were getting killed in front of my eyes. I was being held back, but I squirmed. Squirmed with all my might. They were all calling out my name. My name came out as if they crying out in pain because of it. I couldn't see who was killing them, but I could see their glowing eyes. I tried to scream, call, help, but everything was useless. Tears stung my eyes, my body was violently shaking as I pleaded in my mind for this torture to stop. The blood of my loved ones began to pool at my feet in my sleep when she woke up in a jolt.

My head made contact with something hard and two groans of pain sounded out at the same time, but the only difference was there was a thump hitting the ground. My eyes opened only for me to imagine the blood splattered across my own bedroom walls.

"Bluebell?" I knew that voice, that was Bubbles, my littlest sister. "Bluebell are you okay. You started screaming and crying in your sleep." I sighed a bit. I pondered if I should tell the truth.

"I'm fine." The words just slipped out of my mouth without me really thinking of it. I couldn't go back after that. "Just a nightmare, one of the normal ones." Oh, but this nightmare was far from a normal nightmare, it was scarring. I just couldn't stop thinking of it. I kept feeling like this was happen at the pit of the stomach. It made me want to throw up the moment the thought snuck in. Bubbles gave me a look of disbelief.

"Are you sure you okay? That must've been some nightmare for you to be like that." I nodded, "okay, now get up and get ready for school." She walks off and out of my room with one last glance back.

I plopped back onto my bed and my alarm went off and Immortals. I got up and began to sing and dance. My sisters and I got to sing this once for one of our concerts. This was the most fun song I have ever sang.

**They say we are what we are**

**But we don't have to be**

**I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way**

**I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

**I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

**(oh...) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass. (glass, glass)**

**(oh...) I'll try to picture me without you but I can't **

I quickly hopped to my feet and began to clap at the part where it sounds the best. I began dancing around my room as if I was in a concert. I closed my eyes and sang from my heart and let my feet follow the rhythym.

**[Chorus]**

**'Cause we could be immortals, immortals**

**Just not for long, for long**

**And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down**

**Just not for long, for long**

**We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals**

**(Immortals)**

**Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith**

**Is when it's tested again and again everyday**

**I'm still comparing your past to my future**

**It might be your wound, but they're my sutures**

**I am the sand, bottom half of the hourglass. (glass, glass)**

**I'll try to picture me without you but I can't**

**'Cause we could be immortals, immortals**

**Just not for long, for long**

**And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down**

**Just not for long, for long**

**We could be immortals, immortals**

**Immortals**

I began to get more into the music and forget all about my surroundings. I had grabbed a fake microphone and began to sing into it. It now seemed I was really in a concert.

**And if we meet forever now**

**Pull the blackout curtains down**

**We could be immortals, immortals**

**Just not for long, for long**

**We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals**

**(Immortals)**

Right when I finished there was a knock on my window. I had forgotten that I was just in my underwear and t-shirt though when I looked and saw Blaze. I blushed a bit thinking he saw that and tossed the microphone on to my bed. I ran to the window and opened it to immediately have his lips land on mine. I smiled a bit as I kissed him back before pulling away.

"Hey babe." Blaze said to me with a smirk. "Nice performance and outfit." I blushed a bit at the performance thing and then blushed even more realizing what I was in.

"Bla-" Before I could finish screaming he cut me off with a kiss.

"Remember your sisters don't know about you dating me. Careful, remember, you need to be careful." I didn't understand what he meant by be careful. It made it seem as if they would try to harm me because of it. I then remembered something.

"Out, out, out. I need to get changed. I quickly pushed him off the ledge, closed the window, then closed the curtain. I ran to my closet. I pulled out a pair of acid washed denim shorts, a navy blue crop top with fringe that had the words Superstar on it with purple and silver sparkly stars around it. I popped that on along with my gray converse that had navy blue laces. I quickly brushed through my hair and put it up with on a side bang. I then put on lip gloss then went back to my window and opened it

"You look fine today Bluebell."

I smile a bit and go to kiss him when there is a knock at the door. I quickly kiss Blaze on the cheek. "Bye, I'll see you at school. Remember not to blow our cover. We're friends nothing more." I smile sadly at that as I whispered it. He gave me a kiss on the lips quickly before flying off. I sighed a bit. "Come in!"

My door opened to reveal Buttercup. "Were you talking to someone just now?"

"No, its just me in here." She nods.

"Well come on down, breakfast is ready." She closes the door. I stare at the door.

"That was a close one." I thought as I headed out of my room with my book bag then headed downstairs. All three of my younger sisters by minutes were there.

Blossom was wearing a black layered skirt, a pink one sleeved shirt with the word je t'aime written in cursive and silver, silver flats, and her signature red bow. Buttercup was wearing shorts with rips, a lime green t-shirt that says bad to the bone in black, and green converse. Bubbles was wearing a baby blue sundress with a light brown elastic belt around her waist, light brown sandals with blue gems, and she wore her hair in her signature pigtails with blue ribbon holding them up.

"Bluebell you look really pretty today." Blossom commented.

"Thanks, so do all of you too." I smile gently as I go over to Bubbles where she was serving our food out on to plates. "Where's the professor?"

"He left a not on the counter saying he will be gone for a week." Buttercup growls angrily out. She hated when professor left us without saying goodbye. He was doing this more often too. "Yeah, a week, more like months. I hate him."

"Buttercup you don't mean that." Bubbles said shocked. "He's our father."

"What father tells us it is forbidden to call him father, dad, or papa. He is never home anymore when we are either. He is no father to me."

"I'm sorry Bubbles, but I need to agree with Buttercup here." I say quietly hoping she didn't get angry at this.

"Bubbles you need to think about it. When was the last time we saw the professor or even talked to him." Blossom said.

Bubble's eyes widened as realization struck and tears began to fall. "I can't believe it. Does he hate us or something." Bubbles said with a small voice.

I go and hug her tightly. "It's okay Bubbles, we still have each other." She nods in agreement and I let her go. Then she hands me my plate of food.

"We better eat or we'll be late for school." I sit down at the table and dig in.

"Mmmmm, this is good Bubbles." She giggles happily as everyone eats Bubble's delicious foods. Everyone keeps saying delicious, and how good it was. I finish my meal and place my dishes into the dishwasher. My sisters soon do the same.

"Even though it's still a bit early we should still head to school." We quickly grab our book bags and such before stepping out of our house and we fly off to our school. I had been thinking of Blaze the whole time with a smile.

I land at the front of the school my sister landing closely after. I look back at them and wave goodbye and darted off.


	4. Chapter Two

Blossom's P.O.V

Bluebell darted off as soon as we landed, but I ignore it since its normal for her to do it.

"There she goes again." Bubbles says with a sigh.

"I'm going to follow her." Buttercup replies.

"Buttercup you shouldn't, it's her priva-" Before I could even finish what I was saying Buttercup darts off in the direction Bluebell went. "It's this early in the morning and this is already starting." I groan as I dart off after Buttercup in an attempt to stop her. "Buttercup stop it this instant this is not right."

Buttercup looked at me and said, "Well no older sis, I need to know what older sis is doing especially since she is going into a forest before school. I don't think that is normal."

"Well-" I stopped after that. I didn't know how to respond to it. There was no explanation to why this was happening and I became curious myself. "Fine." I darted after Buttercup and heard footsteps behind me and knew already it was Bubbles.

I look back at Bubbles only to find myself running into something. That something also fell so I fell on top of it. When I looked at what it was I found Buttercup with her face in the ground. "Sorry But-" Before I could finish she adjusted herself quickly and covered my mouth.

"Shhh." Her eyes were serious and I gave her a curious look. Her pupils kept darting upward as if she was pointing to something. When I looked up I gasped then glared. I removed Buttercup's hand from my mouth.

"Oh hell to the no." I saw Bluebell jump and stop kissing Blaze immediately. "Bluebell get over here and away from that Rowdyruff scum." She stared wide eyed at me like I was some two headed monster.

"No." Bluebell responded.

"What did you just say missy?" I responded.

"I said no. Blossom I'm not a little kid any more. I know what I'm doing. I know how to protect myself."

"Blossom she's right." I turned back to Bubbles after she said that.

"I agree with Blossom. Bluebell he could be tricking you." Buttercup responded and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm the oldest and you can't boss me around so stop!" She screamed at me before taking Blaze's hand and walking away looking a little saddened.

"Bluebell." I said her name, but she ignored me. I let out a sigh. "I don't trust him. Some thing is up." I then saw Bubbles was gone. What was up with her now.

Bubble's P.O.V

Blossom doesn't have the right to boss us around. We can make our own choices. Especially Bluebell, she is the oldest. Blossom had always assumed she was the oldest until we were ten and found out the Professor had hid Bluebell from us. That is when he became more secluded from us and thats when all of us had despised from a little to a lot. Bluebell said she didn't hate him, but it was obvious she did. She never did tell us what happened to her down there. All she said is she didn't remember much, but I also could tell she was telling hal the truth.

Soon my vision went black, but I was fully conscious. Out of terror I through my elbow back harshly then quickly spun around kneed the person between the legs and lastly I grabbed the person by the arm and flipped the person so they fell hard onto the ground. I looked to see who it was then gasped. "Boomer, oh my god. I am so sorry I didn't know it was you." He groaned in response as he curled into a fetal position. I dropped down next to him and poked him and he groaned in pain

"Demon Bubbles has surfaced." I laughed a bit before spreading out in front of him so he could look at me.

"Boomer did you know Blaze had a thing for my sister Bluebell." He coughed harshly in surprise.

"Y-yeah, why."

"I just saw them kissing."

"So he finally did it, I wonder for how long though." He paused. "My turn I guess then." I thought he said, but I wasn't sure when I found myself on my back and him straddling my legs with a slight pained look on his face.

I blushed and stuttered a lot as I said, "Boomer?" He leaned down and caught my mouth with his. I kissed him back softly and I could feel all his emotion in the kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss with a small smile. "So?"

I blush a bit darker as I stare at him. "So?"

"Will you except my feelings Bubbles?"

"Of course Boomer." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again. I close my eyes, but before that I see him shocked.

"Ooh, damn. Now its two brothers and two sisters. Time for the other to make their moves." That sounded suspicious or maybe it was just me. My main problem was how embarrassing this was.

I pulled away from Boomer to see Bluebell and Blaze. "I approve Bubbles." She smiles at me and I was happy. I knew unlike her the others wouldn't approve.

Boomer gets off me then stands up. He holds out his hand and I grab it as he pulls me up. "Thanks Boomie."

"Boomie?"

"Your new nickname."

"Then I'll call you Bubbly."

"Awh so cute." Bluebell said.

"Do you guys have a nickname?" I asked

"Kind of, but it has a story to it."

"Oooh, spill."

"Blaze want to tell it."

"Sure babe." Blaze said with a smile pulling her close, but there was something in his eyes, an emotion I could no identify. "Well she was at the park and I've been trying to bring up the courage to confess my feelings also a way how. Then I got it. She looked beautiful under the moonlight and I walked over to her and grabbed her hands causing her to look at me. Then I said will you be my Juliet forever. I moved her bangs out of her face moving mine closer a bit then said if yes then I shall be your Romeo. Forbidden love though it will be our little secret."

"Oh my god, that is adorable." Bubbles said wirh a squeal.

"Bro, wow, never knew you could be so romantic." Boomer said as Blaze chuckled looking a bit embarrassed.

"Bubbles now we have to be a team and make sure that Buttercup and Blossom never do something to ruin this. Promise?" She holds out her pinky to me.

"Promise." I wrap my pinky around hers then we sort of shook.

"Oh I don't think you'll have to worry for long." Blaze said and it sounded evil, but it might've been just be how Blaze was. Boomer nodded.


End file.
